The Three Investigating Olympians
by TheFalseProphet666
Summary: Our favourite Trio of Investigators meet three very strange female Supernatural Investigators named: Leader, Cat and Dragon who have amazing abilities. The boys get roped into the greatest case they'll ever come across. Secrets will be revealed? Will love bloom? Will they survive? One thing is certain... The Olympians will be furious!
1. Introduction And Short Story

The Three Investigators' Greatest Mystery

So this is just a quick page to tell you what's roughly going to be happening. Knowing moi, I'll end up changing the story as I go along the way.

So, as the title says: It's about our favourite trio of Investigators facing their greatest and most challenging mystery yet. You guessed it: Girls.

Leader, Cat and Dragon are Detectives in their own region: Supernatural and have amazing abilities. They hold many secrets that no one but themselves. What happens when the boys need their help to solve a case that involves: Demons, Serial Killers, Jeff The Killer, Someone from Leader's past that she refuses to talk about, A adorable Cat , Camp-Half Blood, The Olympian Gods... And Thor?! How does all this connect? Why are the Gods desperate to get Leader to a mysterious place named Mythróten?

As they collaborate, feelings grow between them that the girls don't understand. The boys will have to show them what love is and try and survive through this case.

Secrets will be revealed...

Love will bloom...

The Gods will be furious!

_I really hope that you enjoy the story that is to come._

_I will put up profiles up of the girls later on._

_Have a fabulous day!_

_~The False Prophet666~_


	2. The Case

_**So here it is! The official first chapter of my new story. Really hope you all like it. If not... Sorry, can't please everyone.**_

_Chapter 1: The Case._

**Pete's P.O.V:**

He was at it again. Once again going off about a case that frankly wasn't very appealing (very boring) and using big words that I swear he makes up and writes them up in his own personal dictionary!

The case we had received involved someone suddenly disappearing into thin air with people watching. _'I bet it's a magic trick that someone's taken a little to seriously.'_ I sighed, running a hand through my brown hair. I'd grown it longer in the past year and it now reached my cheekbones, flicking out slightly on either side. I regarded Jupe with bored amber eyes. _'You better take it from me. That boy is like a disease. You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide and wonderin' why you can't free. He's like a curse. He's like a drug. You get addicted to his love! You wanna get out but he's holdin' ya down 'cause you can't live without one more touch!' _Without realising, I began humming along to the song in my head. _' He's a... Good time! Cowboy Casanova. Leaning up against the record machine. He looks like a cool drink of water but he's candy-coated misery.' _I began to bounce gently to the song, still humming quietly. _'He's a devil in disguise. A snake with blue eyes and he only comes out at night. Gives ya feelings that you don't wanna fight! You better run for your-'_

"PETE!"

I jumped possibly about 3 foot in the air and grabbed hold of the drawers behind me to balance. "Say what. Sorry what what?" I asked. Jupe was staring at me with those piercing black eyes. He had lost his fat slowly (still got a little bit of a baby face though. Don't think that'll ever leave. Insert sigh here) over the last 2 or 3 years. Who wouldn't with all the unintended exercise with do? Plus, I put him a strict diet. I got sick of the fact he was out of breath every time. It's annoying though, girls are now hitting on all of us and not just Bob and me."... What?"

"You're not paying attention." I look at Bob. Who had cleverly plugged in his I-Pod.

"Oh! Like Bob is!" Jupe turned and frowned.

_"_Bob... Take your earphones out. At least Pete didn't put something in his eyes to purposely block me out." Bob took out his earphones and let them fall to rest on his shirt. He readjusted his glasses and smiled, "Better?"

"Much. Thank you... Now as I was saying. Before Cowboy Casanova over here interrupted me." He cleared his throat and I prepared to get ready to go back into jukebox mode. " It's highly possibly that this is just a magic trick taken too seriously..." What'd I tell you?

The phone rang loudly, making us all jump slightly. Jupe sat down and spun like a child on his chair and laughed a bit before going stoic. "Hello. The Three Investigators here. This is Jupiter Jones speaking. How may I help you?" As the potential client spoke, Jupe's eyes began to light up. The more they spoke, the more excited he got. "Thank for informing us. We'll see you there."

He put down the phone and jumped out of his chair. Giddy with joy "Boys! Change of plans! A bigger, better and much more dangerous case..." _'Uh oh... Not good.' _"Has come up." He turned to me. "Pete, grab your car. Come on! Chop chop! We have a plane waiting on us! We're going to Britain, boys!"

**Author's Note: **

_There ya go! First chapter! Oh my Crikey!_

_Hope you enjoy!_

_Have a fabulousa day!_

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

_:)_


	3. Berry Pomeroy Castle

**Previously...**

**As the potential client spoke, Jupe's eyes began to light up. The more they spoke, the more excited he got. "Thank for informing us. We'll see you there." **

**He put down the phone and jumped out of his chair. Giddy with joy "Boys! Change of plans! A bigger, better and much more dangerous case..." _'Uh oh... Not good.' _"Has come up." He turned to me. "Pete, grab your car. Come on! Chop chop! We have a plane waiting on us! We're going to Britain, boys!"**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Berry Pomeroy Castle_

* * *

**Bob's P.O.V:**

* * *

I was currently looking out the window of the plane, thinking about this new case that Jupiter was so hyped up about. He'd barely told us anything about this new case because he was so excited. _'I haven't seen him this excited since... Well, ever since I've known him.' _I could tell it was something we had never dealt with before and that's saying something. It must really exciting and interesting for Jupe to ship us out to merry old England.

We were heading for a place called "Berry Pomeroy Castle". I did a bit of research and it's the most haunted castle in England... Oh great. Wasn't looking forward to this. We all knew that paranormal creatures are real. I personally learnt that when I was little, but, now is not the time for back stories. "Almost there. I wonder if the person we are going to meet has an accent..."

"Jupe, that's one of the stupidest things you have ever said."

* * *

**xXxxXxXxxXxxXxxX~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXx**

* * *

**Bob's P.O.V:**

* * *

I sighed and pushed my glasses further up my nose. Pete was driving us to the castle and I was in the back seat. Hey, it's nice back here. I rolled down the window and immediately noticed how clean the air smelled. Does air even have a particular smell? Guess not...

"We're here." Pete grimly mumbled.

We all exited the car and stared at the castle, or rather, what was left of it anyway. It was an absolute ruin. What could we possibly find her? We had been flown from America to England. For this? I shook my head, "Jupe. Why are we here? There's nothing here!"

"Bob, this isn't what we are investigating. We're just meeting our client here."

"Oh."

* * *

**Pete's P.O.V:**

* * *

_'Just shoot for the stars. If it feels right, then aim for my heart. If you feel like and take me away. I'll make it okay. I wear I'll behave.' _Yes, once more, I was singing in my we approached, we all shivered. It felt like we were getting watched by tons of people who we couldn't see. _'Take me by the tongue and I'll know you. Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you. All them Moves Like Jagger. I got them Moves Like Jagger. I got them- Okay, Pete. Stop. This is serious!... I don't need to try to control you! Look into my eyes and I'll own you. With them Moves Like Jagger. I got them Moves Like Jagger. I got them Moooove Like Jagger! That's enough now Chrenshaw!'_

When we entered the gates, there was a man standing there. This man was about 5"8, a chubby face with red cheeks, dressed all in black, a cheery smile. He looked at us and smiled. I nudged Jupiter, "That could've been you in twenty years." I whispered, chuckling.

"Be quiet!" He harshly whispered back

The man raised a brow as we stopped a few feet from him, "Are you The Three Investigators?"

"Yes sir, we are. You must be Dr. Galea." Jupiter said, going straight into business mode.

"Good. You're on time. This is Berry Pomeroy Castle, most haunted Castle in England. Do you happen to feel cold? Like someone's watching you?"

"Yes actually sir, I feel rather sick."

"That's the children." Children? "We don't get many visitors here. I asked for you to meet me here because I wanted you to get a small taste of what you're facing before we arrive." Creepy chubby Dr in a black suit say WHAT?!

He walked pasted us to the car, Pete sighed. "More driving..."

Dr. Galea turned to us. Pain and fear were written over his face. "Hurry boys. We haven't much time."

* * *

Ooh! What'll happen next?

Pete's singing "Moves Like Jagger" by Maroon 5 ft Christina Aguilera. This chapter just didn't feel right without Pete's lyric thinking.

Hope you enjoyed!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

_:3_


	4. Dr Galea's Daughter and The Texas Cutie

**Dr. Galea's Daughter and The Texas Cutie:**

* * *

The boys arrived at Dr. Galea's house in about half an hour. The house wasn't to flashy, but, not to shabby. It was your everyday, friendly house that said "Come in! It's perfectly safe!" A perfect family house... The boys liked this kind of house, especially Pete.

"Now boys, the reason I've brought you here is so you can be introduced to your partners in this case one at a time. Trust me on this, if anyone can help you on this case - and your going to need it - they can..."

They all walked into the house and Dr. Galea whistled a loud bird call. A purring noise came from upstairs and a girl a bit younger than them came sliding down the banister. She jumped off and jumped into Dr. Galea's waiting arms. "Daddy!"

* * *

**Bob's P.O.V:**

* * *

I saw this girl come sliding down the banister and jumping into Dr. Galea's arms. "Daddy!" She squealed "Your home so early! Did your boss let you out early so you can more quality time with me!" She was very excited to see her Father apparently.

She had long black hair that was in a tight braid, olive skin, a red shirt, tight fitting jeans and black trainers. The girl turned to us and flashed a blinding smile. I noticed her canines were slightly sharpened. She looked directly at me and smiled again, only her lips were together and a blush was gently making it's way over her cheeks. Her eyes were a gorgeous chocolate brown that lit up when she smiled. Even though she was our age, I could tell she was still developing a figure. "Daddy, who are these guys?" She asked politely.

"Dear, these boys are-"

"The Three Investigators. Gotta say Max, didn't actually think you'd ship 'em out here. You're crazier than a horse with a hernia!" Came a voice that was a cheeky, thick southern drawl. A petite blond girl came out of the shadows with a cheery grin on her face. "How ya doin' lads?"

"Ah... Dragon. Wasn't expecting you for another 10 minutes." Dragon laughed.

"Ha! Don't worry about waiting on Leader either. She was here before I was."

* * *

**Pete's P.O.V:**

* * *

"Daddy, who are these guys?" This mystery girl that Bob was fascinated with spoke politely. He cleared his throat.

"Dear, these boys are-"

"The Three Investigators." Now hang on, who's this? "Gotta say Max, didn't think you'd actually ship 'em out here. You're crazier than a horse with a hernia." Whoever it was, she had a cheeky Texas accent. That was sexy. Very sexy. A girl came out of the shadows with a swinging walk. Not that tall, about 5"4. She was grinning and a very cheery smile at that. Her hair was a dark blond and cut short, however, you could just about make out natural curls. Dressed in a unbutton brown trench coat, black shirt, denim jeans and heeled boots. She had turquoise eyes that had a mischievous glint. I like her already. "How ya doin' lads?" Marry me mystery girl. _'Thick Southern drawl... Sexy swingin' walk! Brother She's Country! From her Cowboy Boots, to her down home roots! She's-'_

"Ah... Dragon." Ooh, you're not happy to see her, are you? "Wasn't expect you here for another 10 minutes." Dragon suddenly gave a loud, boisterous laugh. _'From the back woods! She's a home grown! Down to the bone! She's country!' _

"Ha! Don't worry about waiting on Leader either. She was here before I was."

Dragon walked up to us and grinned again. "Howdy! My name's Dragon." She pointed a thumb back at the other girl. "That girl there, she's Cat! My best friend since I was whipper snapper!" Marry me! "Leader's watchin' somewhere 'round 'ere. Can never keep my eye on her long enough. She's the head honcho 'round 'ere. She's-"

"Thank you Dragon, I can take it from here." Came a crisp, British voice... Guessing that's Leader.

* * *

Ha! You though Pete's lyric thoughts weren't going be in this one!

Sorry for not uploading for awhile, but, I've been focusing on other stories.

What gonna happen with Leader... It's a mystery!

Pete's song: She Country by Jason Aldean

Hope you enjoyed!

Have a fabulous day!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

:)


	5. Lady Leader

**Previously:**

**(Pete's P.O.V)**

**Dragon walked up to us and grinned again. "Howdy! My name's Dragon." She pointed a thumb back at the other girl. "That girl there, she's Cat! My best friend since I was whipper snapper!" Marry me! "Leader's watchin' somewhere 'round 'ere. Can never keep my eye on her long enough. She's the head honcho 'round 'ere. She's-"**

**"Thank you Dragon, I can take it from here." Came a crisp, British voice... Guessing that's Leader.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Lady Leader**

* * *

**Dr. Galea's P.O.V:**

* * *

I froze when I heard that British voice. It was thicker than anyone's I knew. The typical stereotypical British voice that people think we all have. I turned to the corner where she was stationed "Lady Leader. How wonderful of you to visit. "

"Leader!" My daughter shouted. She ran to her and threw her arms around her shadowed form. I heard Leader chuckled as she patted my daughter head gently "Careful there, Cat. You could've knocked me over."

"Oh Leader, there's not a single chance I could ever get you on the floor. You're all muscle!"

"Are you calling me macho?"

"Yes."

"Git."

Cat laughed merrily and dragged Leader out gently by her hand. When she emerged, I could help but suck the inside of my cheek, I saw the boys' jaws fall a bit before they composed themselves. I don't blame the poor fools. I was the same. I think everyone is when they meet Leader.

* * *

**Jupiter's P.O.V:**

* * *

The Dr had called her "Lady Leader" so I'm guessing she's a high-ranking girl. I couldn't believe this. When Leader emerged she was the complete opposite to what I expected.

She was exceptionally pale. Her back was hunched slightly, she wore heavy-looking army boots on her feet, I could see the pistols on each of her toned thighs. She wore tight black shorts, a blue shirt that revealed most of her stomach where light abs could be seen. I'm not even going to look at her chest because I'm not a pervert, but, let's say it's really hard to miss. Her arms were crossed, she didn't need to tense her muscles to show us that she could seriously hurt someone and was probably a really good fighter. Then I got to her face and I forgot everything.

Her face was pale like the rest of her, lips small and red. Gentle freckles dusted her cheeks and nose. A black hat on her head...Oh and her eyes.

Large and deep blue, I'd never seen anything like it. You could tell all she was feeling from her eyes. I tore my eyes away and noticed her hair. It was prettiest colour of ink black, eight bangs crossing her forehead, two long lengths of hair reaching an inch or two past her collar bone. I saw a smile creep to her face as she walked forward.

* * *

**Leader's P.O.V:**

* * *

I saw Mr. Jones study me. I noticed her didn't check my chest and ghosted a smile, he landed on my face and seemed to freeze for a bit. Then he moved on to my hair and I smiled gently.

I walked forward and offered my hand. He took it and we exchanged a handshake, "Hello Mr. Jones, I trust you all had an enjoyable journey?"

"It was lovely, thank you Miss."

"Now, I'm sure you're wondering why you're here. For that, I'll pass you over to Dr. Galea in a minute. For now I wish to get to know you all. Follow me. Cat, if you be so kind and go and make a cup of tea." Cat giggled and I smiled, she's just too cute.

"Of course, Leader! Anything for my Best Friend." Dragon tutted.

"Cheers mate. I feel so bloody loved."

"Aww Dragon." Cat hugged her, "I love you too!"

"Yeah I know. Get'cha backside movin'. Ya know Leader hates waiting for 'er bloody tea." I rolled my eyes.

Cat skipped to the kitchen and I motioned for the boys to follow me to the living room. "Take a seat boys, anywhere you want except here." I pointed to a large chair.

"Why?" Bob asked.

"Because it's my chair."

"How come it's yours?" I sat down.

"Cathedra mei praecepta mea." I got blank stares from Bob and Pete whilst Jupiter chuckled slightly. I sighed "It's Latin. It means: My chair my rules."

"Fair enough."

They sat down and Jupiter cleared his throat. "So, Leader. How come you didn't follow the Doctor's instructions?"

"Oh please, كما رع كما أقول شهيد انه سوف يموت من البلاهة لههذا الرجل هو احمق المشتعلة. كان يعتقد أننا سوف تصل فقط عندما يريد. ويجب أن يعرف أفضل من قبل الآن. أقسم!*"

"Pardon?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Okay..."

"We decide when we show up. He doesn't have a say in it. Anyway, I know your names, but I need to know more about you before we continue."

"Alright then. I'm Jupiter Jones, First Investigator. The Brains of the Trio."

"You were also a child Actor, weren't you?"

"How did you-"

"I was a huge fan as a child. I cried for a bit when you left the lime light. Besides, I could recognise those eyes anywhere. Anyway, Pete?"

"Pete Chrenshaw, Second Investigator. The muscle of our little group."

"I can tell, which Gym do you attend? Maybe we can train together."

"That'd be cool. I'll tell you later."

"Nice. Bob?"

"Bob Andrews, Records and Research. The organised one."  
"Thank Ra. You work at the library, don't you? I've seen you around."

"Yes I do."

"I love reading."

"Me too!"

Just then, Cat and Dragon came in. "Ah! Perfect timing! Come on, have a seat."

"What are your roles then? What do you guys investigate?" Jupiter asked. I smiled.

"We investigate supernatural or paranormal occurrences. It's kind of a speciality. These two are my Best Friends so they decided to tag along one day in Primary School we've been doing it ever since."

"Okay."

"Anyway, I'm the leader. I got on the Police Force when I was 13 unbelievable I know. I also have Military training. I've been kicking ass and taking names since I was in Reception!"

"I'm Cat, I'm kind of the voice of reason in the group. I don't like creepy places and I have to make sure these to don't get over-excited or do something horrendously idiotic. I'm also a major nerd..."

"I'm Dragon as ya know already. I was raised in Houston, Texas. I moved here when I nine. I'm kinda the reckless one. Ya know how it is. I love sports and I'm a skateboarder. Nice to meet ya... Again!"

We began a nice dialogue between our little group. We learned a bit more about each other, having a laugh. I was sipping my tea gently until an annoying voice interrupted all of us. "...Right boys, it's time for you to know why your here." Oh Doctor, you sound so worried.

... And so you should be!

* * *

*That man is a flaming moron. He thinks we'll just arrive when he wants. He should know better by now. I swear as Ra as my witness he'll die from his idiocy! ~ Arabic

So guys, what do you all make of Leader?

Hope you enjoyed!

Have a fabulous day!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

_:)_


End file.
